


正在进行时。 《旧情》番外

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131





	正在进行时。 《旧情》番外

番外。正在进行时…

她坐在沙发上看着赵美延忙来忙去，甚至有些着迷。

认真的女人确实很美上加美。

到底不是大厨，做了些日常菜也没费多久时间，为了照顾叶舒华，特意煮了粥，赵美延满意的拍了拍手，转头招呼她过来：“吃饭。”

叶舒华习惯了零嘴，胃口很小，赵美延却硬是让她吃了两小碗粥，一顿饭后，气氛倒是缓和了不少。

赵美延一边刷着碗，一边偷看了一眼叶舒华，发现她趴在沙发上消化，突然笑了下。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“没什么看我笑干嘛…”叶舒华小声嘟囔着。

“今晚住在这儿吧。”赵美延突然说了句话，随后缓缓走向叶舒华，坐在了她的身边。

她的手刚擦干，还有些凉，抚上对方的脸颊惹得她一激灵，叶舒华抽了抽鼻子，移开了眼睛，无声的叹息着。

“好…”

留在她家，做什么自然是不用说的。

夜晚降临，窗外下起了细细绵绵的小雨，屋内只点亮了一盏小夜灯，隐约可见两个女人互相缠绵的影子，暧昧无比。

不过赵美延有些不开心。

因为叶舒华不让自己吻她。

“我感冒还没好…不行。”

叶舒华推着她，她可不想第二天两个人都感冒了，赵美延没想理她，低头轻含住她的嘴唇，气的叶舒华鼓起嘴，想推开她：“不行…在亲就不做了。”

赵美延只好妥协，将不满全撒在其他部位，那一双手轻轻揉捏着她的胸部，叶舒华眯着眼睛，手指插进她的头发，随着她动作轻哼，在挑逗的她下身潮湿后却停下了动作，赵美延带着她的手摸进自己的睡裤中。

“干嘛…？”叶舒华睁开眼睛，有些惊讶。

“我也有需求的啊…”赵美延话语中都带了一丝哭腔，听的叶舒华心跳加快，只是她最终还是摇了摇头，抬手盖住了自己的眼睛。

“不要，好累…”叶舒华似乎还没说完，磨磨唧唧又补了一句：“而且你还是前任，我们现在这是一夜情…。”

赵美延听的差点气笑了，可又想起这是自己作的，哪儿还想需求，只想着好好伺候一下身下的女娃。

叶舒华总有各种奇葩回答惹她生气，可她又舍不得凶她，最后还是自己妥协。

“嗯，一夜情。”

赵美延咬住对方的耳垂，湿热的气息打在叶舒华的耳中，惹得她轻轻颤抖。

赵美延报复似的在她耳边吹起：“跟前任做，刺激吗。”

“……你滚蛋吧赵美延！”她嗓子还有些不舒服，气的吼完咳嗽了两声，一双大眼含着泪水，气喘吁吁的瞪着身上的人：“活该你单身一辈子！”

“那我可太冤枉了。”赵美延随口怼了一句，低头亲吻着对方不算大却圆润的胸部，手指有技巧的爱抚着对方的阴蒂，不一会儿花蜜便沾湿了自己的手，听着叶舒华不满的哼哼。

“够了…。”

赵美延没有犹豫，时隔四年再次探进了叶舒华的花园，那里似乎像第一次一般紧致，导致她小心翼翼，不敢做太大的动作。

“唔…快一点…”叶舒华被她弄的迷迷糊糊，伸手勾住她的脖颈，轻轻喘息。

许久不见她主动的样子，赵美延也有些上头，手中的速度不自觉快了起来，甚至在中途退出再进来时，多加了根手指。

叶舒华只觉像是自己喝醉了，她无助的低吟，抱紧眼前的女人，听着她在她耳边的喘息声，身子轻轻颤抖，她忍不住想让对方更深入些，她想尝尝那令人欲仙欲死的感觉，可她又因着性子拒绝自己内心的想法。

内心的羞耻感和身体的快感刺激着她，叶舒华抬起手盖住自己的眼睛，下身却随着欲望不想让对方的手指离开。

赵美延正在她的身上发泄着自己的不满，手上的力量难免没轻没重，她下意识的想去亲吻对方的嘴唇，双唇之间的距离，都叫叶舒华都能感受到她的气息，但下一秒便消失了，那一吻落在了叶舒华的下颚，唇上炙热的温度让叶舒华难耐的舔了舔唇，激的那被人侵略的黑色花园更加湿润。

真是气得说不出话。

赵美延眯起眼睛，顺着往下轻咬住她的脖子，两根手指按压着对方的敏感点，故意挑着叶舒华的底线。

穴内突然紧缩，赵美延知道她要受不住了，却在这时抽出手指，望着那人欲求不满的样子。

“让我亲口。”

在快要高潮时没了安慰，叶舒华难受的挤出两滴眼泪，她只觉自己心中燥热，身体空虚不已。她吸了吸鼻子，几番挣扎，将赵美延拉下咬住了对方的唇瓣，心里想了好多话，最终挑了句好听的，语中带着一丝哭腔：“姐姐…给我吧。”

赵美延呼吸一窒，有一瞬愣住，随后脱下了内裤贴在对方湿润的花园，张口含住叶舒华的唇，霸道的侵略着她的口腔。

叶舒华被她护在怀中，她抱着对方的身子，跟随她的顶弄，满足轻吟，偶尔还会念着赵美延的名字，亲吻她的嘴角，与她紧贴在一起，迎接高潮。

两人躺着休息了一会儿，赵美延欲望得到释放，搂着人亲了又亲，但怕她感冒加重，抱着叶舒华洗了个澡。

窗外的小雨不知什么时候停下，叶舒华闻着室内的气味皱起眉头，看着睡死过去的人，还是没忍心叫醒，她迷迷糊糊起身开了窗，才缩回被窝抱着赵美延入睡。

结果第二天，赵美延倒是没怎样，叶舒华本快要好的感冒却又重了些。

“啊…怎么又难受了！！”叶舒华躺在床上打了个喷嚏，咬住对方送过来的勺子，瞪着她：“都怪你！”

“谁叫你大半夜开窗户？还踢被子，我都被你弄的冻醒了。”赵美延小声抱怨着，晃了晃被叶舒华咬在嘴中的勺子，道：“不要怪我，我很冤枉啊，乖，很快就会好了。”

这倒说的没错，叶舒华一时心虚，嘴上却反驳着她，两人斗了会儿嘴，最后忍不住看着对方笑了起来。

“幼稚。”

“也就我喜欢陪你这么闹了。”赵美延屈指轻弹对方的脑瓜，看着叶舒华炸毛的样子，笑意渐深。

像是回到以前的日子，却又有些不同。

她们似乎变得更珍惜对方，也更能理解对方。

她们学会了如何维护这段感情，纵有争吵，也不会像曾经那样互相伤害。

夏天一晃而逝，终于快到了那个日子。

赵美延望着小区里落叶的树木，与叶舒华许许多多的回忆在脑中重播。

赵美延突然很想见她，转身抓起栏杆上的衣服时，却意外发现。

她心里想着的那人，不知道什么时候趴在阳台的栏杆上，正在看着她。

两人目光交汇，相视一笑。

一切尽在不言中。


End file.
